Friction
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Her eyes were closed, her mind clouded with pleasure. Her mouth hung agape, her body arching into her lovers' touches. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined her in such a pleasurable scenario, and she had a pretty vivid, wild imagination.


"Friction"

Her eyes were closed, her mind clouded with pleasure. Her mouth hung agape, her body arching into her lovers' touches. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined her in such a pleasurable scenario, and she had a pretty vivid, wild imagination. She felt feather-soft lips press against both of her shoulder blades as hands trailed down her body, cupping her ample breasts.

"She seems to be really enjoying herself," Lucy teased, lips curving into a devilish smirk as she pinched her nipples harshly, laughing at the delicious moan Juvia made. She knew the water mage liked a little pain with her pleasure; she wasn't fooled by the innocent façade she had around others, seeing right through it.

"It sure sounds like she does," Natsu agreed, easing Juvia's legs open so he was situated between them. Her legs propped comfortably on his shoulders, he began pressing teasing, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. Her body trembled in response, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she tried to stifle her sounds of pleasure.

Lucy wasn't having it though, and she gave both of her breasts firm squeezes just as Natsu's warm mouth kissed her other set of lips. Both actions elicited moans that had the celestial mage and dragon slayer's bodies burning with passion. Natsu didn't hesitate to taste her, licking and teasing her with that sinful tongue and mouth of his. Lucy, on the other hand, keep touching her breasts and teasing her nipples as she tugged her into a filthy kiss that left Juvia aching for more.

She opened her mouth easily to her teasing tongue, pressing herself harder against Natsu's insistent mouth. She felt as if she was on cloud nine, like her body was overflowing from the pleasure the dynamic duo were so effortlessly inflicting on her.

Her orgasm crashed over her before she was even aware of it, and she tore her lips away from Lucy's to howl her relief freely. The grip Natsu has on her was strong as steel as he helped her ride the waves of her ecstasy. He doesn't let up until she was finished; only then did he ease his grip, gently sliding her legs off of his shoulders.

Juvia slumped against Lucy, her blue locks sticking against her wet forehead and neck. Her breathing was heavy, her gaze dazed as she slowly came down from her high. Their hands were all over hair, their touches soothing her quivering body.

Natsu pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, and she could faintly taste herself on his still wet lips. The thought sent a pleasurable jolt through her body, and she didn't hesitate to part her lips. She felt his grin against her mouth before the kiss goes from sweet to filthy in mere seconds. Natsu kissed her like he wanted to devour her, and Juvia found that she didn't mind being devoured.

She felt Lucy's lips against the skin of neck, kissing every inch of skin they could reach. She felt the sting of her teeth, and she knew there would be love bites and bruises blooming against her pale skin that would no doubt lead to awkward questions and knowing looks from their fellow guild members should they see them, but Juvia didn't care.

Only when air was a necessity did she and Natsu break their deliciously wonderful kiss. She gasped, spine tingling and core dripping wet. She was beyond turned on and needed relief once again. She squirmed out of Lucy's hold, shifting so that she and the gorgeous blonde were now facing each other.

"Juvia wants to pleasure Lucy-sama," Juvia said, peering up at the blonde shyly through her sweaty bangs. Lucy's grin was downright _filthy_ , her rich, brown eyes twinkling with mirth. She cupped Juvia's face, gently guiding her so that she was on her hands and knees. Her face was buried between her open legs, her breath tickling her wet lips.

"How can I say no when you beg so pretty? You're more than welcome to help yourself too, Natsu," Lucy said, winking at her best friend, who grinned at her in response. Natsu moved so that he was right behind Juvia, his hard dick sliding between her lips. His hands gripped her hips firmly, and he slowly, slowly, eased himself into Juvia's wet warmth.

Juvia gasped, body arching involuntarily as both she and Natsu adjusted to the wonderful feeling. After a few minutes, she rocked back against him, silently telling him he could move, and that he did, easily establishing a slow, but hard rhythm.

Juvia nearly lost herself in such a wondrous feeling, but then she remembered Lucy, and she snapped out of it. Eyes slipping shut, she busied herself in pleasing the other woman, stroking her tongue _just right_ against her clit. A breathy sigh escaped her mouth, her gaze lidded as she focused on the pleasure the water mage was intent on giving her.

Soon, her fingers, one, two, three, were gently eased inside of her, and Lucy couldn't stop herself from rocking against them, her back arched, her mouth ajar. Her blonde hair spilled down her shoulders like molten gold, and her eyes were a darker shade of brown, pleasure swimming in their endless depths.

Natsu was in a similar state of euphoria, his body ablaze with passion as he gave Juvia his all. He tilted his hips, changing the angle to hit that sweet spot of hers; he knew he found it from that she clenched around his throbbing dick, and he made a conscious, concentrated effort to keep hitting that spot.

He met Lucy's lidded, seductive gaze, avidly watching the way her gorgeous breasts jiggled, her nipples erect. Their lips met in a delicious clash, both of them teasing and driving each other crazy with lust. Natsu kept on hand on Juvia's hip; his other hand palming one of Lucy's breasts, his fingertips pinching her nipple, causing her to moan into his mouth.

All three of them were nearing their impending climax, and it wasn't too long before they reached it. Lucy came first, tearing her mouth from Natsu's to let loose a gasping moan while her sweet nectar flooded Juvia's awaiting mouth. She greedily drank her down, tongue licking clean any remnants.

Natsu was next, coming with a mighty roar as he spilled his seed into Juvia, and his orgasm trigged Juvia's. The water mage could do nothing but utter long, drawn-out moans as she rode out her pleasure. They collapsed on top of each other, Lucy on the bottom, Natsu on top, and Juvia sandwiched in between them. The room was silent, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing; sex and sweat permeated the air, and Juvia couldn't get enough of the heady scents.

She was more than content, and a lazy smile graced her features, her cheek pressed against Lucy's shoulder. She could feel her soft hands caressing her body, soothing her nerves. Natsu's breath was warm against her glistening skin, and she him press feather-soft kisses all along her back.

"Love you, Raindrop," both of them murmured, each pressing a kiss to her cheek. Juvia felt her eyes well up with unshed tears, her heart overwhelmed with love and happiness.

"Juvia loves Natsu and Lucy-sama too," she whispered back, snuggling deeper into their comforting embrace. There was nowhere she'd rather be than with her fiery dragon and celestial queen.


End file.
